


This Fandom Needed a Piss Fic and so I Provide

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Holding, I'm Not Ashamed, Omorashi, Pants-Wetting, Pee, Piss, Piss kink, Urination, Urine, Why Did I Write This?, kind of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just what the title says.Iceland holds his pee in for too long and ends up going in his pants in a Nordic meeting. That's it.Obligatory "Don't like don't read"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	This Fandom Needed a Piss Fic and so I Provide

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Iceland, you dumb piss baby. I do not know why this wasn't made before this, but oh well.

Iceland was not someone who would normally admit he was struggling, especially when the struggle was piss. He had been occupied all day, with a flight to Denmark for the monthly Nordic meeting, Finland gushing over how big he had gotten since last time (he hadn't even gotten any bigger and he was convinced that the growth was all in his head), and of course having Denmark himself and his older brother Norway all over him. Sweden was the only one who really kept his distance and it made Iceland grateful.

And now, it was too late to get up and go, as the meeting was in full swing. Iceland was stuck with a full bladder and was not up for embarrassing himself by saying he had to go pee. Surely the others would only treat him even more childishly over it, and it wasn't a risk he was going to take! Besides, everybody else could hold their pee in during meetings. If Iceland wanted to be taken seriously, he would have to do the same whether he liked it or not. 

"Is it just me, or is it getting a little hot in here?" Finland questioned, looking around at the others at the table. Norway glanced over at the window, sun streaming in onto the group and the table. 

"I suppose. Summer months do get a bit hot here, don't they? I'll go turn on the air." Norway excused himself and rose from his chair, going to turn on the AC system. Iceland internally cursed at himself, the cool air not helping his need to go at all. In fact, it just made it worse. The others were oblivious as Norway sat down, returning back to the topic of national relations. 

A few moments passed, and Iceland could barely take it anymore. He had resorted to sticking his hand down to his crotch and bouncing his legs, squeezing his thighs, doing a little dance under the table, whatever it took to not let it go right there and then. He was the youngest after all, and his bladder was weaker. No wonder he had to go so bad!

"Hey Icey, are you okay?" Denmark questioned, finally taking notice of Iceland's movements. Iceland froze in place. Was he really drawing that much attention?

"Um, yeah. I'm just getting a little stiff and all." That was the best excuse he could come up with. He was drawing too much suspicion for even he to defend.

Meanwhile, the urge to go was only growing. Iceland decided to let go just a little bit to help the need to pee. He concentrated, letting a few spurts of pee leave him and go into his underwear. It didn't help much and Iceland sighed, embarrassed of even letting go in the first place. 

Eventually, Iceland decided enough was enough. He had held it for far too long and decided he was done. He couldn't believe he was going to piss himself like that, like a baby, but he couldn't just sit there and hold it for any longer. It wasn't possible. 

He closed his eyes again, pushing on his bladder untik he finally felt the warm stream of piss start and his bladder empty. Iceland wouldn't be lying if he had said it felt good, feeling it all empty out without a care in the world. Actually, maybe he ought to do it more often! The pee ran down his leg in warm streaks and a patch grew on his pants, eventually reaching its capacity and flowing under to the seat of his pants. The last of it reached the carpeted floor with a light sound, and Iceland sighed in relief. Only then did he realize that the room had gone silent and the others had been staring at him for over a minute while he made his mess. 

Denmark was practically holding back laughter. "So that's what it was, huh?! You had to go to the bathroom and you didn't want to say so you just went shamelessly in your pants? Maybe we should get you some diapers!"

Norway just shook his head. "So you don't want to call me big brother or be treated like a little kid, and yet you still go pee-pee in your pants like a baby. Very mature."

The other two were too shocked to laugh, and Iceland looked down at the floor in embarrassment before standing up to go clean himself off. The rest of the meeting was just as awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember me when this gets famous.


End file.
